1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to computer networks and, in particular, to communications between nodes on a computer network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for protecting restricted operations on a System Area Network from being accessed by an application running on the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Distributed computer networks are known in the art. In a traditional network, individual components of the network are interconnected via a parallel bus, such as a PCIX bus. The parallel bus has a relatively small number of plug-in ports for connecting the components. The number of plug-in-ports is set (i.e., it cannot be increased). At maximum loading, a PCIX bus transmits data at about 1 Gbyte/second. Traditional networks provide access to remote services and/or components. In addition, the network often includes access restriction mechanisms (e.g., passwords) to protect some components or operations from being accessed or manipulated by unauthorized users/processes.
The introduction of high performance adapters (e.g., SCSI adapters), Internet-based networks, and other high performance network components has resulted in increased demand for bandwidth, faster network connections, distributed processing functionality, and scaling with processor performance. These and other demands are quickly outpacing the current parallel bus technology and are making the limitations of parallel buses even more visible. PCIX bus, for example, is not scalable, i.e., the length of the bus and number of slots available at a given frequency cannot be expanded to meet the needs for more components, and the limitation hinders further development of fast, efficient distributed networks, such as system area networks. New switched network topologies and systems are required to keep up with the increasing demands, while providing the access security features of the parallel bus design.
The present invention recognizes the need for faster, more efficient computer networks offering the features demanded by the developments of technology. More specifically, the present invention recognizes the need for providing a method and system within a system area network to protect and/or limit access to specific operations or resources on the network by an application running on the network.